


Tip Toes

by astralgabriel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Science, aka i need to keep writing fluff after company picnic, carlos decides to justify things with science because he can, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos is a dork who discovers the height difference between Night Valians and the outside world, and experiments in the name of science to better understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toes

**Author's Note:**

> You should definitely listen to Tip Toes - Jayme Dee whilst reading this. The song inspired this.

Cecil, in his own words, was not tall and was not short. He was average sized, by Night Vale standards.

Carlos was also not tall and not short, relative to normal human standards. The difference being the average Night Valian measured almost 4 inches taller than the average male height of 5' 10".

When Carlos first discovered the height difference, he began to formulate multiple hypotheses to try and explain it. The citizens of Night Vale, due to some external force, are more evolved than the average human. The measuring equipment is inaccurate (and illegal), preventing accurate measurements. The dimension in which height exists is about as reliable as the dimension in which time exists. Height doesn't exist.

It was completely for scientific purposes when he stood chest to chest with Cecil to try and calculate Cecil's relative height to him.

It was definitely for scientific purposes when he raised to his tip toes and pressed his lips against Cecil's, arms draped around his neck.

Later that night, Carlos measured the length of the arches of his feet with illegal and probably inaccurate equipment, and scribbled down -

_Cecil = 6' 3" (possibly inaccurate?)_

_Cecil = me + tip toes (more accurate - **should repeat experiment to confirm accuracy** )_


End file.
